


《拥抱》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《拥抱》

《拥抱》

 

郑允浩×沈昌珉

小魔令人流泪

不论我在写啥写得怎么样，浪漫和美好永远是他们俩的

瞎写的，别当真

 

 

Ⅰ荆棘与盐

1.

郑允浩抱住了沈昌珉。

 

2.

即使是普通人也看的出来，这个瘦弱小孩用坚定的意志在努力与拼命。他是一头年幼却开始记事的鹿，跳脱开外界的束缚，来到神秘莫测的丛林，踩过荆棘，跃过灌木丛，来自丛林的风在他的鹿角之间穿梭。

起初他不是这样的。他还年幼，休憩在常绿树的树干边，时常跑去几步开外的飘带溪流喝喝水，累了就又回来休息，在丝光椋鸟的各色鸣叫中轻轻地睡着。

直到后来，当那个面部线条刚毅的少年站在他面前，严肃又颇有点冷酷地对他说“如果只是来玩玩而已，那就趁早回家去吧”时，沈昌珉觉得没来由的委屈和难过。

他该叫这个少年一声“哥”，除了血缘以外的各种意义上。虽然少年还没有出道，但他身上的光芒是几层堡垒都掩盖不住的，当然也这样那样地照在了沈昌珉身上。谁不想和优秀的人做朋友呢？在少年对他说出那句似乎有点狠戾的话前，他踌躇了很久，因为说实话他是有点害怕这个面容一丝不苟的帅气男孩子的，于是始终在犹豫打招呼这件事。

但他当时主要的情绪还是委屈为主。他当然不是来玩玩而已——至少从那一刻起不是了，自然也不会轻易“回家去”。

他想证明给少年看，告诉少年其实他也可以很优秀。

于是沈昌珉豁出去般地练习。他总是半夜偷跑到公司的练习室，悄悄地把电闸拨上去，一个人对着镜子练习，听鞋子与地板的摩擦声。他的进步很显著，但是他想让那个少年也来瞧瞧，不过可惜的是他不敢，他甚至还不敢直视那个人。

兴许是上天听到了他的喃喃，在某一个挥汗如雨的午夜，推门进来的是他时常牵挂的少年。两个人都有些诧异，沈昌珉甚至过了五六秒才想起去关音响。

“允浩……哥……”

沈昌珉听到自己这样说，小声又微弱，甚至还不及喘气声大。但是郑允浩还是朝他点了点头，留下两个字就推门离开了。

“加油。”

他这样说。

郑允浩想起来的时候，也还是会在午夜跑来练习室看一眼亮着的灯光。他隐约知道也许是自己的那句话起了什么作用，但他没多说什么，只是默默地看着这个小孩一点一滴地积累汗水。

他当时说出那句话其实是带着一股傲气的，示威一般想彰显一下自己的地位，给闯入领地却不自知的小鹿一个下马威。但他没想到这造成了一个反作用，鹿角开始挑起星光。

郑允浩挺开心的。他发现沈昌珉犯迷糊的样子特别可爱，一双鹿眼眨巴眨巴就可以牵走一个人的思绪。他们之间的交流开始变多，终于不是同在一个屋檐下却一句话不讲的尴尬关系了。

他有天凌晨醒来，发现沈昌珉的床铺没有一个鼓起的大山包，被子还是那样叠在床头，他敏锐地察觉到沈昌珉没有回宿舍。按理说，他就算练习得再晚，也还是会回宿舍睡上一小会儿的，这样的例外还是第一次。出于没来由的不放心，郑允浩还是套上T恤和薄外套，去了一趟练习室。

灯果然还亮着，他无奈地叹了口气，推门而入发现沈昌珉闭着眼躺在木质地板上，呼吸沉重。郑允浩蹲下身着魔地碰了碰沈昌珉的脸颊，颇高的温度让他回过神来。

“昌珉……昌珉……”

“……”沈昌珉困倦地睁开一条缝，忙不迭支撑起绵软的身子，“有点累，就躺着睡了……”

“你发烧了。”

郑允浩拧着眉，搀扶起还坐在冰凉地板上的沈昌珉，一边忍住想数落的心一边把人拖回宿舍。沈昌珉被喂了几颗退烧药，逼迫着换了干净衣服后便窝进被子里沉沉睡去。

他转醒的时候头上还放了一个冰袋，宿舍没开灯也没拉开窗帘，昏昏暗暗的看不清什么实质性的东西。沈昌珉挣扎着要坐起来，冰袋要滑落的时候被提走，他才发现郑允浩就站在他面前。

“你发烧了，知不知道？”郑允浩的语气带点责备，沈昌珉缩缩脖子，“满身大汗的， 还敢躺在地上睡觉，能不发烧吗？”

沈昌珉吓坏了，他怕郑允浩下一秒就发火，瑟缩着肩膀往后靠，哑着嗓子说了句“对不起”。他在心里后悔地想，郑允浩肯定是嫌弃自己给他添麻烦了，无故地得照顾一个并不很熟识的病号，任谁都不会开心吧，他们这稍微缓和的关系估计又要倒退了吧——

沈昌珉没来得及再多想什么，就被拉进了一个温暖又结实的胸膛。

郑允浩在抱他。沈昌珉的下巴抵在郑允浩的肩膀上，轻而易举地得出了这个结论。小鹿顿时慌乱极了，他不知道这个有着耀眼光芒的男生为什么突然倾身抱住了他，手指还在摩挲他的发尾。

“哥……”

“嗯。你很努力，你做得很好。”

那是他们第一次拥抱。 

 

3.

他们一起出道，一起往前冲，郑允浩总是不乏热情地喊着“昌多里”，推着他前进。

东方神起的第一场演唱会很成功。沈昌珉看着舞台上与光芒融为一体的郑允浩，再次坚定地相信，他的哥哥就是为了舞台而生的君主。

下了舞台，他走过去，把毛巾塞到郑允浩手中，转身要走时被扯进怀抱里。

“昌多里……”郑允浩哧哧地笑着，热气喷洒在沈昌珉的耳廓，氤氲上彼此的脸颊。沈昌珉晕乎着脑袋，听到哥哥问他，开不开心。

嗯。他郑重地点了点脑袋，感受背后温暖紧贴的胸膛。

昌多里，慢慢长大了，变得越来越出色了。

沈昌珉害羞到想找个地缝钻进去，但他不敢挣开怀抱，一是怕郑允浩不高兴，二是怕自己会后悔。

好在郑允浩说完话就主动放开了他，又追加了一下揉头发的举动。

小鹿的心里有头小鹿在乱撞。 

 

Ⅱ 鹿与晨光 

 

1.

沈昌珉抱住了郑允浩。 

 

2.

沈昌珉流泪的次数和年龄的增长成反比。他虽说是被郑允浩一路宠着，却也一直在成长，小鹿愈发的强壮英发。

他在围墙里面安稳生活，突然之间墙倒了，冷风肆虐着要刮跑这只小鹿，挟着沙石吹进他眼里，逼得他直掉泪。

急救完毕的郑允浩好不容易醒过来，发白的病房里没有其他人，只有他的呼吸在游离。他的喉咙和五脏六腑好像还在燃烧，干涸到了极点。

门被试探着推开，沈昌珉红着眼圈站在门边，看他醒过来了，一步步走上前来，眼泪急急地坠落。

郑允浩好渴啊。他想喝水，可是他甚至后怕地不敢碰水瓶。他突然荒唐地想亲亲沈昌珉的泪水，因为他知道，这个小孩子由里到外都是向着他的，他不会被伤害到丝毫。

“有没有觉得哪里难受？”沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子，倒了杯温水递给郑允浩，见他迟迟躲闪着没接过，沈昌珉心里的难过更甚几分。他咕咚咕咚喝了半杯，又把水递到郑允浩手里。

君主受伤后脆弱得不堪一击，一点点啜着那小半杯水，沈昌珉心像被热铁烙了一样的痛，他像那次在宿舍一样，学郑允浩，把这个亟待抚慰的大男孩一把抱住，一下一下顺着他的背。

郑允浩僵硬的身子渐渐柔软下来，抬手回抱住这个同样在颤抖着，强装坚强的孩子。沈昌珉好像要把他融入到自己体内一样收紧手臂，脸埋在他的颈窝蹭着。

他一辈子都无法失去他。 

 

3.

沈昌珉也在想，为什么他主动拥抱郑允浩时，总是在黑暗的时候。

宿舍变得空旷，不安的空气死气沉沉地流动着，沈昌珉抢过郑允浩手里的半瓶啤酒，狠狠砸在桌上。

可他下一秒就后悔了。郑允浩抬起头来看他，眸子干净清澈空空如也，就这样看着他。他不知道自己在置什么气，束手无策的时候听到郑允浩开了口。

“你想走的话也不是不行。”郑允浩喃喃，“反正就算只剩我一个人，也还是东方神起。”他抬手又要去够黑色的塑料袋，拿一罐新的啤酒，结果刚触碰到那周围的空气，目标物就被夺走了。

沈昌珉跪坐在郑允浩面前，拽过他的手，使劲一拉，带着酒气的郑允浩就扑倒在他身上。他们倒在地板上，甚至旁边还有空的酒瓶，有点洁癖的沈昌珉却不管不顾地紧紧抱着身上的人。 

“允浩哥……”沈昌珉轻轻把手放在郑允浩的后脖子上，“我还想赖着东方神起，赖着哥你呢。”

“所以，哥，我不会丢下你一个。你也不要赶我走。”

 

Ⅲ 阳光与爱

 

1.

后来的他们在数不胜数的黑夜里结合与温存，再相拥入眠。

 

2.

郑允浩要入伍前，不舍地抱了抱沈昌珉，吻了一下他的唇瓣，让他乖乖等他回来。

沈昌珉点点头。

——不久之后郑允浩就在军队里得知沈昌珉提前入伍。

双双退伍之后，他嬉笑着问沈昌珉，为什么。

啊，因为觉得太久了。一个人没事做，况且等哥出来了之后，我就得进去了，那这辈子跟哥相处的时间就更少了。

沈昌珉脸不红心不跳地说完了这段话，看似波澜不惊地观察着有点脸红的他哥，心里笑开了花。

 

3.

日本的空气总能让他们更放松。春日的阳光和煦温暖，他们走在街头，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

郑允浩突然停下来，张开双臂，闭上眼。

“干嘛呢，哥？”

“我在拥抱阳光啊，好暖和。”

沈昌珉静静等了几秒，上前去紧紧地搂住了郑允浩，是心与心，灵魂和灵魂的拥抱。他感到郑允浩的手慢慢收回来回搂住他，像在医院病床上那次一样，不过他们都不悲伤。

“我在拥抱我的太阳，好暖和。”

沈昌珉说。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
